


you do what i do

by freakedelic



Series: Tumblr Porn Prompts [3]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Biting, Depressive Acceptance, Licking, M/M, Ownership, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: anon on tumblr wanted possessive!sladeSlade bites down hard on his earlobe, breath hot and wet against the shell of it. “Tell me who owns you, Robin.”





	you do what i do

The bruises twist down Robin’s body like the calligraphy of a horrible curse, dribbled ink in blue and purple. He hisses slightly as Slade’s teeth bite down just above his collarbone, arching up with nowhere to go. Instead, his body presses against Slade’s, hot against his skin and bearing down on him like a mountain. The man’s hands pin him to the sheets without an inch of give. Robin is long past trying to fight off Slade when he’s determined to have his way with him.

Robin can feel Slade’s smile against his skin as he bites a trail, content to keep Robin under him like prey as he devours him, slowly and meticulously yet with ravenous hunger. Robin tries to push the sensations away from himself, ignoring the sweat and heat and tongue. His body is no longer his own, and he no longer wants it at all.

Slade’s tongue licks slowly up the side of his neck, Robin’s head twisting without a second thought to get it off of him. Slade bites down hard on his earlobe, breath hot and wet against the shell of it. “Tell me who owns you, Robin.”

Robin shuts his eyes tight. It doesn’t help. It never does. He knows what Slade wants to hear, the words that will slip out of his mouth despite himself. Fingers dig into his wrists, bruises aching on his chest, his stomach, all the way down to the insides of his thighs. “You do,” he whispers.

“Say it.”

Slade’s legs push further forward, pressing Robin’s apart even more. Robin doesn’t have to look to guess that he’s probably hard already. His fingers curl, uncurl, body shuddering as his eyes blink at the far wall. “You own me.”

“Yes,” Slade purrs in his ear, a tone which could be comforting if the low notes of cruel satisfaction were ignored. 

It may as well be true. The body that Robin inhabits isn’t his, hasn’t been since Slade pressed him to the bed and took him for the first time. There is nobody here to acknowledge his claim to it, nobody here but Slade. 

Robin’s hands stay limp above his head, useless like the rest of him, as Slade’s drift down well-marked hips to dig into his thighs.  “You’re  _mine,_ boy, isn’t that nice?”

Robin makes the mistake of looking up into Slade’s eye, the lined face, the grin that is carved into it. It’s a real smile, real pleasure frozen in the eye, more terrifying than any of the mocking quirks of the lips Slade throws his way when he punishes him.

“All yours,” Robin echoes blankly. Sadly.

The grin widens. One hand goes to Slade’s zipper, flicking at the top of it. His hands pry Robin wider, push him back further, muscles burning from the painful positions. He’s rocked with the first thrust, painful and hard and invasive. Robin blinks at the ceiling, fighting back the heat behind his eyes.

He always cries at this part. He doesn’t know why. It’s not like it’s happening to  _him_ , anyways, really -

just to another one of Slade’s many marked possessions.

**Author's Note:**

> i shamelessly stole the lyric title from nothing personal by night riots because i am a hack


End file.
